Colors of a Grey World
by daotakualex
Summary: Ludwig Beilschmidt is a college student who's life is dull and gray. Feliciano Vargas is an upbeat Italian who tries to experience as much as he can. When the pair meet by chance, Ludwig finds himself slowing warming up to him. But what he never expected, was color to be brought to his seemingly boring life. But somehow, Feliciano can manage to change everything.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes along the course of life, you meet mysterious, and oftentimes odd people. They come and go, and sometimes stay, for better or for worse. How you choose to perceive such gains and losses is what makes you either optimistic or pessimistic. Life will go on, whether or not you want it to, and everything second of it will have an influence on somebody, somewhere. You may influence someone in such a way that they'll never forget your name, face, or even something as subtle as your scent. The world may work in a vast number of ways; nothing can ever seem to be predicted fully. Things were never in hard cold fact, despite how much easier everything would be if it was. This was one thing Ludwig was certain of. Despite how he tried to be prepared, he never could quite manage to keep his life in perfection. Especially once he met a good natured Italian.

Gusts of a pleasantly warm breeze blew against the pavement, whipping up fallen petals into a flurry, before dropping them a few feet away. It was springtime, and everything was at it's finest. The sun shone happily, though it wasn't bright enough to burn the exposed shoulders of the girls who walked down the streets. All the flowers were blooming, and they bobbed and waved amidst each other, the gentle breeze stirring them. They collected in groups of vibrant color, blending together so well it was hard to tell the patches of color were all consisted of individual blooms. Ludwig didn't notice however, he was too engulfed in the book he was reading. He was heading back to the bar, where his older brother worked alongside his two best friends. Ludwig had to give him a key to the house, seeing as the irresponsible albino had called earlier complaining about how it had been "hidden" from him. Ludwig did have a lot of studying to do for his upcoming finals, and would have prefer not to go have to run this ridiculous, unnecessary errand. On the bright side, the beer was always on the house when either Gilbert, Antonio, or Francis were stalking about.

The German student had just turned twenty-one, and his final semester in his second year of college, and he was determined to maintain his straight A grades. He was currently the top of his class, and proud of it too. The book he held was full of highlighted text for his own personal studying purposes. Might as well brush up on the material as he took the trip from their shared home to meet his older brother. Gilbert was certainly an oddity. To begin with, he was obviously albino, with his unnaturally pale skin, white hair, and red eyes. Those who knew him were aware of how much fun he was to hang around, but those who didn't were frankly scared by his appearance. His brother wasn't nearly as ambitious as he was, having settled for working at a bar instead of pursuing the college life, but Gilbert seemed happy, so Ludwig supported him.

Ludwig was so deep in both his thoughts and the absorption of the text at hand that he didn't notice the smaller auburn haired man skipping down the same path, until he'd already collided with him. The blond simply grunted in surprise, his body and strength being far superior to the stranger's, who had tumbled back and sat perplexed on the sidewalk, with an array of emotions present on his face. Ludwig closed his book and took a moment to examine the victim of his current absentmindedness. The stranger's wide chestnut eyes were locked onto the burly man, and he looked almost fearful. Why wouldn't he be? Ludwig was probably twice his size, in muscle mass alone. The fallen man looked confused, amazed, worried, and excited all at once; and that was just gathered from his facial features. The rest of his body was smaller, though he was also lean, with a bit of mass to him. His skin was a shade or two darker than the German's; a smooth, light olive tone that made Ludwig realize he wasn't of the same ethnicity. But what really baffled him was the curious little curl protruding proudly off the side of his head.

"Scusate!" The auburn cried out quickly, scrambling back a few feet, looking rather alarmed. His babbling further proved this point, as he went on and on. "Please don't hurt me I need to get back to Lovi, and if I don't he'll get sad, or at least I think he will, because even though he doesn't show it, I really do think he cares…!"

Although he honestly wasn't bothered by the accidental meeting, he was growing a bit annoyed by the constant flow of words from the other. 'This guy must be an idiot…' He thought, his clear blue eyes resembling nothing less than the sky above their heads. Nonetheless, he extended a hand and tugged the Italian to his feet with ease, seeing as his weight was the equivalent of how heavy he appeared to be. "It's alright… In any case, what's your name..?" He figured it didn't hurt to know this bit of information, even if he never ended up encountering this "unique" man again.

"You want to know my name..?" He repeated in a quieter tone than Ludwig had used, before breaking out into a bright smile, which almost surprised the larger stranger. The Italian was a social butterfly and took every possible opportunity to make new friends, although he was also easily intimidated, which oftentimes could make it hard for him. Even being asked something as simple as his name made his day, and gave him hope that a new friend was just around the corner. "Oh, that's great news! So we can be friends, right~? I'm Feliciano Vargas!" He explained, a little too cheerfully, and a tad too upbeat for the serious blond's taste.

"...I see." Ludwig sighed, shaking his head slowly, feeling almost a bit too… overwhelmed to be talking to such an unusual person. He never was social, and the world seemed bland to him. Like an abyss of gray. Color never stood out to him, although he could see it. He was boring, and he was aware of it. But, although they'd just met, he felt some sort of annoyance with Feliciano. Maybe it was because he seemed too colorful? Colors that Ludwig knew he was capable of seeing, but refused to? "I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt. It's nice to meet you, I suppose."

"È anche bello incontrarvi, Ludwig! So, we can be friends, sì~?" Feliciano repeated eagerly, a childish glow present in his young features. He found it unimportant that he had just met this man. He wanted someone new to to talk to, despite varying acquaintances and friends he had. Plus, Ludwig Beilschmidt just had something that drew Feliciano to him, like flies on honey. He looked serious, as if he wouldn't take any nonsense from anyone, and Feliciano thought it might be interesting to throw a bit of variety into the mix of people he knew. Everyone he knew was pleasant and laid back, so maybe a bit of sternness may be fun? Maybe? And if that doesn't exactly work, then Ludwig could at least protect him from the scary people who liked to pick on him! The Italian seemed to have this all mapped out somewhere deep inside his quirky little mind, despite barely knowing this man,

Ludwig was a bit taken aback at the question. More so than the fact that Feliciano was clearly Italian. If the language he spoke didn't prove it, the name was enough to do so. He felt a bit awkward at such a straightforward question, but didn't deem it necessary to be rude to him. "It was nice meeting you, but I must get going now." He was hoping to excuse himself from this encounter, and be able to continue on his way, forgetting all about this stranger with the innocent brown eyes and the singular curl.

"Awe.. You're leaving already? Can I come?" Feliciano's lips fitted together in a bit of a pout, by no means satisfied with what he was being told. His new friend was leaving already? He hadn't even gotten the chance to invite him over for pasta so he could meet Lovino. How disappointing.. He stared up at the blond with an indignantly childish expression. Although Feliciano had only uttered a few words to this man, he found himself feeling more than a bit distraught about the announcement of the taller man's departure.

"Um.. No, sorry, I have to go meet someone now." He lied, his ice blue eyes staring the spritely Italian down, hoping he couldn't tell the difference. But Feliciano didn't quite pass off as intelligent enough to be able to configure the fib. It wasn't quite a lie, the more Ludwig's mind lingered on it. He wasn't meeting a woman like he most likely implied, but he did say "someone". And Gilbert was someone.

Of course, being the naive being he was, Feliciano ate the excuse up. His facial expression shifted from contempt and loosened up into a more accepting one. A pleasant smile stretched out on his face, revealing a small indent near the corner of the left side of his lips. His eyes were lit up with what could be portrayed as pride; pride for his newfound friend whom he assumed had a date. What a great day! "Oh~ A lady friend? Then you better get going, I don't want to keep you from her! Arrivederci, Luddy!" Feliciano waved as he ran down the sidewalk with an odd way to him. He almost seemed as if he was dancing with the world as his figure became smaller until he turned a corner and disappeared.

Ludwig watched Feliciano leave, feeling bewildered and utterly taken by the Italian. He was so expressive. And he seemed to think that he was best friends with someone he just met, when clearly that wasn't the case. Ludwig wouldn't be fazed if he never had the pleasure of meeting this eccentric man again. He could continue on with his life, and forget such a person even existed. Isn't that how it worked? You run into someone, shake their hand, and then be on your way? He saw no suitable explanation for having to suffer through another encounter with him, despite the inevitable fact that there was no avoiding the events to come. Once Feliciano vanished from his sight, he shook his head, beginning once more on his path, reopening his book.

Soon he arrived at a small squared building of red bricks, with dark windows that concealed even the dim lights of the bar glowing from within. He swung the door open, closing the textbook in his hand, and walking into the crowd of people gathered inside. Some were drunk, some were just there, watching the drunkards go at it and make complete fools of themselves. His clear blue eyes darted around the room, before noting the familiar mess of white hair over at the bar, He rolled his eyes; did Gilbert ever brush it? He set his book on the counter, and took a seat at the bar silently, staring at the albino in irritation. His elder brother was buried deep in a conversation with a woman wearing very provocative, sultry clothing that was keeping the attention of most men in the room ensnared. All except Ludwig. Within his grey life, he felt no desire for really anything, He had feelings, and knew when he was hurting and when he was happy, but the rest of his life was an empty void, that seemed to cloud his life with a boring atmosphere. "Bruder!"

This caught the albino's attention sure enough, and he dismissed the prostitute with a wave and strode a few steps over to greet the taller blond. "Have you come to see the awesome me, baby bruder?" It was almost hysterical how Ludwig was Gilbert's younger brother, being notably more muscular and taller than the elder. But somehow, it was true, although most mistook Gilbert for being the younger of the pair. Neither of them seemed to mind much, although Gilbert would occasionally get a bit bitter over living in his brother's shadow. But nonetheless, the pair got along and found ways to maintain a close relationship, despite their obvious differences in personality and viewpoints.

Ludwig rolled his eyes irritably, wishing that Gilbert would just take some time to use that head of his and be serious for a moment. He should just submit to his own mistakes for once in his life, and admit that he was careless and let it slip his mind that he needed to grab a key. Why couldn't he take any responsibility? Ludwig supposed he'd never know. Oftentimes, when he was lost alone in his own desolate thoughts at night, he found himself pondering how he ended up practically raising his older brother. It seemed as if no progress was created, and each new day they faced was the same bland routine of Gilbert getting himself into predicaments, and Ludwig having to bail him out, whilst balancing his studies. His hand traveled down to his pocket and slid inside wordlessly, and he retrieved the black lanyard with a shining key made of nickel glistening on the end. Reaching out, he dropped it into his brother's hand. "If you'd just wear the lanyard I made, like I told you too, then-"  
Ludwig's lecture was waved off by the pale man giving him a devilish grin from over the bar counter. Stuffing the given object into his pocket, he chuckled. "Why don't you come by more? You never have any fun?" Gilbert was obviously trying to avoid the lecture he knew was coming. Ludwig's inner conscious was well aware that he was correct there. He took everything too seriously, and worked a little too hard, and more often than not, forgot that there was anything else in existence other than work school, work, and death. He'd spend all of his time focused on his ambitions, and all other life paths and choices would drift away until an empty, unfulfilling life lay within the skeleton of what Ludwig wanted. But was it really what he wanted? A life of solitude, dullness. the choice not to see the color and beauty, and instead choosing to remain solemn? God, Ludwig just didn't know. He was always so confident and certain, when he dug too deep into an evaluation of his life, he couldn't help but ponder himself.

As his internal war raged on, Ludwig's mind was too unfocused to properly come up with an excuse for himself. Instead he just shook his head, and raked a large calloused hand through his hair, trying to avoid any petty little argument his brother may try to start; playful or otherwise. His sturdy chest rose and fell as he heaved a deep sigh, picking his book up from the scratched aspen wooden countertop. "I'll see you at home, bruder. Don't lose your key, or you'll be sleeping outside tonight." The German said sternly, before he pushed gently through the crowd and out to the door, where the rays of sunlight made contact with his retina, causing him to squint. He began his dreadfully long walk home, though this time his book was held firmly at his side. The leaves rustled above his head, and he felt conflicted over his dull self once more. All because that strange, social little Italian was intriguing and far from dull.

 **Translations:**

" **Scusate!"/"I'm sorry!"**

'" **È anche bello incontrarvi, Ludwig!"/"It's nice to meet you, Ludwig!"**

"… **.Sì~?"/"Yes?"**

" **Arrivederci."/"See you later."**


	2. Chapter 2

If you walk towards the western edge of town, you'll eventually come upon an abandoned park with long, overgrown weeds twisting around the wooden benches, whose paint was slowly peeling and chipping off. This landscape has been long forgotten by the people of the town, and marked the path that Feliciano walked down to get to the house he lived in with his older brother, Lovino. They'd lived with their grandfather until he one day fell ill and passed away. Feliciano took after their grandfather in appearance, much to Lovino's disgust. Romulus and Feliciano would always romp around together, play games and sing, while Lovino was left to himself. Feliciano and their grandfather desperately tried to get the older Italian boy to participate; though, try as they may, all efforts were futile. But that didn't mean Lovino wasn't feeling left out anyways. Lovino Vargas was complicated piece of work, though if you took the time and patience, he could easily be unweaved and unraveled to reveal each little thread that made him unique.

Feliciano hummed a tune familiar within his own family, swinging his arms as he walked, hs movements halting briefly when he passed the large field that was once the community's park. He didn't understand how such an awful fate could bestow what used to bring joy. Glancing back ahead, at the path in front of him that'd lead him all the way home, he turned and waded into the park's ocean of long grasses. He could faintly see the pond, and noted the uncountable amounts of litter in it. As he crept forward, he could make out everything from cigarette butts to even an old sneaker. This was a disappointing sight, and it was enough to make Feliciano cry in pity and remorse. A few feet away, Feliciano noted a pair of ducks, with four or five little fluffy ducklings circling them. His brown eyes widened and he dropped to his butt, and began to tug off his shoes and socks, stuffing the fabric into his shoes, and in he went. Stepping into the murky water, into the unknown, he began to pull out the garbage, tossing it carelessly over his shoulder. A few more times, and he heard someone swear under their breath. He whipped his head around to apologize, before he noted the familiar face of Lovino. "Ciao, fratello! How are you~? I have so much to tell you!" He babbled excitedly as he set back to the task at hand; cleaning the pond enough for that family of ducks to enjoy.

"Are you an idiot? Get out of there. You don't know what's in that water." Lovino stated dryly, studying the pond, an expression of utter disgust present in his expression. His cold, pale green eyes studied the water, as if the Loch Ness Monster could be about to surface at any given moment. His arms were folded across his chest, giving him an almost authoritative air. He rolled his eyes at his little brother's antics. Was he really standing in that mess of a pond? And for what reason? He rubbed his temples irritably. Sometimes he swore that his brother was an idiot. Although, despite this impolite viewpoint, no matter how hard he tried, Lovino couldn't bring himself to ever hate Feliciano. He was too innocent. Too full of joy, even at the ripe age of twenty. Lovino couldn't remember ever being filled with the boisterous energy that the younger Italian had.

"But I have to clean it for them!" Feliciano stubbornly insisted, turning to the dark haired grump who was staring at him incredulously. He didn't care.

Lovino rolled his eyes again. "For who, idiota?" What on earth was he talking about? Who the hell would be at an abandoned park so unmanaged that you could barely walk through it. The grass had grown over the pathways even, making it nearly impossible to walk. The weeds had grown up to Lovino's waist, and seemed to swallow the short man, giving the appearance of a serpent and his victim.

Feliciano pointed over to the family of the avians, who waddled within a three foot radius, seemingly too timid to venture further. The ducklings were a bit more bold, and would walk a bit further than desired, and their mother would herd them back up towards their father, "They need somewhere to swim~!" He insisted, smiling at his progress, The pond looked a lot better already. It was still a deep, polluted color, but most of the trash was gone already.

"No, they don't. They can go somewhere else." Lovino huffed, wishing his brother would give up on his ridiculous antics and go home.

Feliciano's nicely crafted lips rounded into a childish pout of sorts, "But, Loviiii..!"

"If you want to stay here and get some foot disease, be my guest. But I'm not going to care when you have to get your feet amputated, and you can't walk." The older brother felt his heart race with adrenaline from the panic arising on Feliciano's expression. It was hysterical, cute even. He'd never seen the auburn move so quickly before. He clumsily scrambled out of the pond, nearly falling over completely in the process. He sat by the edge and began to replace his shoes and socks before Lovino spoke up, a sly smirk on his face, along with an expression of irritation. "Don't put those on when your feet are all disgusting like that. We're not buying you a new pair of shoes." The last pair of shoes Feliciano owned were ruined, and Lovino can remember clearly how, though it was a strange incident involving pasta and a straw. He preferred not to dwell too long and how… special Feliciano was.

"Oh.." Standing up, Feliciano gripped his shoes tightly in his hand, and followed his brother out of the park, and back over to the concrete, heated from the sun beating down on it all day. He followed his brother's lead, trotting next to him like an obedient puppy. As the heat from the cement settled into his feet, he began hopping, shifting his weight from foot to foot, and took off running towards the house where the two Italians resided.

Sighing, Lovino walked behind him, wondering why his young brother could always be so upbeat and happy. Despite what life threw at him. Through all trials and tribulations, he kept smiling, bringing joy and color into the lives of everyone he'd encountered. Lovino couldn't help but be envious of how everyone instantly seemed to love Feliciano, and how they oftentimes forgot that the eldest Vargas brother even existed. He lived in his little brother's shadow. But despite his crude and rough way of socializing, he really did love his brother. He never told him directly, but he assumed that Feliciano always knew. He wouldn't mind walking behind Feliciano hidden in his shadow as long as his little brother continued to prosper and remain happy.

The Vargas brothers lived in a small house at the end of a neighborhood, which almost resembled a large cottage from the outside. Vines with flowers climbed and tangled within each other, rising up the side of the house. A small vegetable garden had been boxed off in the left side of the front yard where they grew their own vegetables for their dishes, and bushes with large purple flowers adding a splash of color to the masses of green. The inside of the house was a bit larger than it looked from the outside, decorated in a way that you wouldn't expect from the two young men living there. Lovino kept it pretty clean, and Feliciano tried, although sometimes he'd get sidetracked. The furniture was all mismatched and gave it an overall welcoming look. Like an actual family lived there, versus it just being for display. On the wall of the living room, a cross hung proudly, with a picture of Jesus to the left, and a portrait of the Virgin Mary on the right side. The Italians grew up Catholic, but as time progressed, they stopped praying to their cross, and more in private, when they were stressed or worried.

Seeing as he'd arrived home first due to his semi-rapid pace, Feliciano stood on the porch, feeling triumphant, although for not any specific reason. Just the genuine childish joy that Feliciano had somehow managed to preserve. Even being full grown, he found intent curiosity in new things, no matter how small. Even just doing a puzzle could bring him some sort of pleasure for a while. He unlocked the door with the key in his pocket, and let himself and Lovino in. "Wanna watch a movie?" He asked, his amber eyes twinkling in interest at the idea of just spending some time with the one remaining member of his biological family.

Lovino sighed, "Anything but horror. You're not sleeping with me again." He stated dryly, feeling conflicted on what he could possibly think about Feliciano. He could resent him, but never for long. He could be the saltiest human alive towards him, but that would only make his good natured brother break into sobs, and Lord knows that when Feliciano cried, Lovino instantly would feel bad. He was annoying and irresponsible, but Feliciano was still blood, and their Italian family values ran thick. Stick together, through the horrors and pleasures of life, and everything would be fine in the end. Or that's what he wished he could believe.

 **xOxOx**

 **Translations:**

 **"Ciao, fratello!"/ "Hello, brother!"**

 **"...Idiota."/ "...Idiot."**

 **xOxOx**

 **A/N: Sorry it's so short. This chapter was just sort of showing where Lovino and Feliciano's relationship is right now, and how their lives function. The pond scene does have meaning behind it, so feel free to PM me with your ideas. I love feedback! Summer's began, so I will try to keep updating this story as well as "Dell'Amore".**

 **Thanks for your patience,**

 **~Alex**


	3. Chapter 3

Months passed, and the German forgot about the overexcited Italian with the singular curl, and continued on with his drab life. Same old school, same old faces, same old routes. Nothing had changed. Was it supposed to? Part of Ludwig felt unusually uneasy, as if something was going to happen today. Little did he know, his life was soon to change for the better. It was a cloudy day, a bit windy as well, giving the impression of an oncoming storm. He silently hoped that he'd be able to make it to class before the downpour began. As he walked, he kept his guard up, as if something would strike at any moment. His suspicions were confirmed when another body collided into his, his body remaining unmoving as he watched the blur of the figure tumble back onto the pavement. Ludwig remained unmoving, his body stiff as ever, the books he held to his chest tightly secured. He blinked in surprise, and remained silent as he studied the seemingly familiar man sprawled out on the sidewalk in front of him.

As the buff blond studied the auburn, the Italian glanced up, the nervous glimmer in his eyes soon replaced by a look of relief. "Oh! It's only you! How funny that we meet again, with me falling down! I guess I'm just really clumsy. You didn't forget about me, right? Feliciano Vargas? I hope you didn't. Where are you going with those books? The library? Can I come?" The words seemed to flow with no hesitation from his mouth, which Ludwig found perplexing. Had he not a filter? How could he talk so easily to him as if they were friends, obviously not thinking? Moreso, how was this chatterbox Italian so friendly? If he had been in his shoes, Ludwig would've apologized and been on his way again. He wouldn't have been too interested in exchanging pleasantries.

Yet, interestingly enough, his monochrome world seemed to shift a bit. This curious man seemed so full of color, that Ludwig absentmindedly found himself yearning for such a view. His life was grey and boring, the same model routine, day after day, plus any minor side tasks that came up courtesy of Gilbert. Were all Italians like this? So seemingly sweet and innocent and naive? It almost made him pity him. He was so vulnerable to the dangers and horrors of the world. So blissfully ignorant. However, Ludwig wanted a part in it. A world filled with color where all stress and worries melted away. Alas, he knew this request was impossible, seeing as how he was.

"I'm going to class." He stated simply, adjusting his hold on the few books tucked away neatly in the crook of his arm. "So, no, you can't come." Feliciano studied Ludwig with a bit of a surprised expression as if he'd expected the student to allow him to come. His head tilted a bit, as if he was a puppy pondering what his master meant by a new trick, his curl bobbing along with the angle he had his head. After a moment of this expression, he smiled. The smile was radiant and full of life, and Ludwig both felt uncomfortable by it and astonished. Why did he both want to look away and return it? He then blinked hard and tore his gaze away from the over enthusiastic Italian.

"Oh.. Then, I'll go with you, and I'll wait for you! I don't have any plans. Mi fratello isn't due to be back home until later, so I'll be lonely. Tell me, do you have any brothers or sisters?" Feliciano inquired, trotting eagerly next to his supposed friend as the German continued his walk to his destination. The Italian reminded him of a puppy. A hopeless, lost little puppy in constant search for someone to follow. As he began to ponder why he compared this near stranger to a dog, he decided to answer the question that he was asked.

"Yes. I have one older bruder. He works at a bar downtown."

"Really~? Lovi has a job at a pizza shop! Kind of funny isn't it? An Italian making pizzas?"

"I suppose so." Ludwig said gruffly as he quickened his pace, hoping to rid himself of Feliciano sooner. He seemed awfully clingy for a stranger. Why did he assume they were friends? He wasn't _that_ likeable! But no matter how fast his legs went, the Italian moved along with him, until he was practically running beside him. Ludwig then stopped working, and stared down at Feliciano. What was his purpose? The shorter man's brown eyes glistened with what could be perceived as admiration as he returned the gaze. Although, it quickly did a flip into a look of intimidation when the blue eyes bore into his, narrowed into an annoyed glare. "Would you mind leaving now? I'm going to be late."

"But I just wanted to walk you! And-" Just then, a clap of thunder was heard in the distance, followed by a flash of lightning. Fortunately for Feliciano, Ludwig didn't notice him pale at the sound. He did however, notice the silent interval and took it upon himself to start talking before the other had the chance to.

"I suppose- if you must- I'll let you come to class with me. It's going to rain anyways. Just stay quiet until it's over, and I'll take you home afterwards." He noted beneath a solid sigh, as he began walking again, watching out of the corner of his eye for this odd brown eyed man with the peculiar curl to follow. As expected, he walked beside him quietly and Ludwig found himself finding the peace pleasant. Maybe this man wasn't so bad. But his opinion soon changed as another round of thunder echoed through the skies, lighting up with electricity. Feliciano took off at full speed, worn shoes having a battle with the pavement as he raced. Then the rain began. "ITALIAN!" Ludwig shouted as he raced after him, hunching over his books a bit to decrease the chances of much water damage.

By time Ludwig had located Feliciano, walked with him through the rain, and made it to the college building, class was half over. Sighing deeply and rubbing his temple with the hand not in possession of the damp text, he studied Feliciano, who looked awfully ashamed. "No point in going now… Where do you live? I'll walk you home." He grumbled, looking at the auburn, who fidgeted awkwardly under the intense, burning glare.

"Scusate… Oh, I live a few miles West! Or.. is it East.. um.." Feliciano frowned deeply, his eyebrows knitting together in intense thought as he tried to decipher the path back to his shared home with Lovino. His smaller body was shaking a bit, as a result of the water droplets falling constantly upon him in a shower for a decent half hour. He opened his mouth to say something, when something caught his full attention. The corners of his lips curled upwards in a captivated grin as he rocked onto his toes, pointing childishly at the sky. Once the German recognized what Feliciano was staring at, he raised an eyebrow. "It's a rainbow?"

"Si! Rainbows are good luck! Look at all the colors! It's amazing!" Feliciano exclaimed, as he rocked back onto the flats of his feet, before clutching onto Ludwig's arm tightly, laughing gleefully. "I think it means we're going to be best friends! And as best friends, want to come over for dinner? You can bring your brother too! I'm sure Lovi wouldn't mind!" He prattled on, before Ludwig nodded, merely to shut him up. He figured it couldn't be that bad. Gilbert would be there, and from how Feliciano talked about this Lovi character, he couldn't be too bad either. Reluctantly, the German agreed on dinner, his face studying the other male's blandly.

"Fine. Just tell me where to go."

 **Translations:**

" **Scusate."/"I'm sorry."**

 **SHOUTOUT TO MY MAIN BITCH, KAYLA. SHE IS MY QUEEN, AND ACTUALLY READ MY STORY. YEYEYEY! 3**

 **Anyways, as always, reviews are appreciated, pasta is good, and GerIta is canon.**

 **Until next time, lovelies~!  
~Alex**


	4. Chapter 4

Once Feliciano was safely escorted home, after a couple minutes more of his endless chattering and a few hugs, Ludwig began to walk back home. He sighed as this entire predicament reran through his mind. Was it normal to invite someone you barely knew to dinner? Was it an Italian thing? The walk home was treacherously long- not that Ludwig necessarily minded- and he just wanted to spend the rest of the evening studying to keep up on what he missed during class, but he had already agreed and he wasn't the type to back up on a commitment, no matter how inconvenient it was. He prayed that Gilbert would be home to save him the trouble of having to walk all the way to the bar and back. Unlocking the door and stepping into the well lit house, Ludwig's voice called out. "Bruder? Are you home?"

There was a silence as he went to place his books back on the shelf in his room. He preferred to keep things neat and orderly, and as a result he spent the majority of his spare time cleaning up after the albino and his friends. "Hallo, Luddy!" The accented voice rang out from the kitchen, followed by some murmurs from other people. Apparently Gilbert had his friends over. 'The Bad Touch Trio' as Francis liked to call them, consisted of Gilbert and his two closest friends; Francis Bonnefoy and Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. They didn't really do much under that name other than goof off and get drunk, so Ludwig never understood the point of it. He strided quietly into the kitchen and grabbed a beer, taking a quick drink of it. Heaven knows he was going to need it.  
"I'm going over to an acquaintance's for dinner, and he says you're welcome to come." Ludwig explained in his deep voice, which had a twinge of something Gilbert couldn't quite configure. Worry? Hope? He had utterly no clue. In an instance like this, the eldest brother knew just to go along with it. Ludwig had a reason for everything. And drinking before evening? That didn't seem very in character for him. Especially since he hasn't had much to drink since college were put into session. He was trying to keep himself devoted to his studies and future, unlike Gilbert, who was completely content with working at the bar downtown. Free drinks, after all.

The Frenchman raised an eyebrow, "Acquaintance? Are you finally trying to branch off from us, mon ami?"

The German shrugged as he finished his drink and set the bottle down on the counter. "Nein. He is just someone I ran into on the street. Kind of an odd fellow." He explained, studying the trio in the room. He had no idea what they were making, but he didn't want to know. Antonio's hands were stained with what appeared to be green food dye and there was a large tube of school glue spilling on the counter. He figured he was going to have to clean this up later. His older brother certainly wasn't about to do it.

"Aweeee, mein little bruder has a friend! I guess I better come then. He'll want to meet the awesome me!" Whoops and high fives from his friends followed. Ludwig rolled his eyes.

"In any case, clean up, we have to be there by seven." He said, turning to discard the empty bottle. As he picked it up he could smell the recognizable aroma wafting from within. He sighed deeply, turning to face the paler man again. "And for the love of Gott, clean up that mess. I don't want to have to be the one to scrape dried glue off the countertop." Ludwig swore sometimes he was more of a mother than a younger brother. Which worried him. How would Gilbert possibly be able to care for himself someday when Ludwig wasn't there to do it? He was reckless and lived in the moment, taking little time to think things over. He dismissed such thoughts from his mind with a curt nod. Wandering from whatever experiment they were doing, the blonde went to shower. As he expected, Ludwig was left to clean up after his shower. On the bright side, Antonio and Francis had left, so a sense of peace was restored within the Beilschmidt household. A type of silent bliss that last until Gilbert returned from escorting his friends outside.

Meanwhile, everything was the polar opposite in the Vargas residence. Everything was out of order, furniture in disarray, although neither brother knew quite what happened to cause everything to be such a mess. Loud, joyful Italian music poured throughout the house, giving the atmosphere an upbeat tone. Lovino took it upon himself to make sure the house was somewhat presentable, although not completely willingly. The only reason he cared was because maybe Feliciano having a friend would keep the younger brother out of trouble. That and he personally had nowhere else to go tonight, so unfortunately for him, Feliciano had him all night for this little dinner party he had planned.

As Feliciano cooked, he sang along to the radio, feeling overjoyed. Ludwig was coming over! After a troubling history, he felt like he finally had a friend who he could depend on. He felt like his new friend was lonely, and had the notion that somehow he could make the other happy. He could sense the dreariness dwelling throughout his friend's life. The monochrome way he viewed the world, lacking in anything beautiful or fun. But Feliciano was determined. Determined to get Ludwig to open up to him. And determined to bring the color back into his life. His face was lit up with a cheerful expression, cheeks tinted a light pink with joy, lips curled up into a bright smile, revealing the rows of white pearls. It had been so long since he was able to cook for someone. Too long.

Lovino walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter, watching his brother stir the pot on the stove, presumably full of homemade sauce for the pasta that was draining in the sink. His slender arms were folded not so gracefully over his chest and his green eyes were studying his younger brother intently, silently inquiring to know more about this guest. Seeing as Feliciano's attention was engulfed in the task at hand, and his own innermost thoughts, the elder of the two huffed. Lovino rolled his eyes at the absentminded auburn and decided to just verbally ask him. "So tell me about this 'friend' of yours."

Feliciano clearly wasn't paying attention, seeing as Lovino's voice made him jump a bit. "...Ve? What'd you say..?" He asked meekly, glancing over at Lovino with an expression of shame for not having been listening to what his brother was saying. He then turned the stove down to a lower setting to let the sauce simmer as he checked the noodles' boiling progress. Then he turned back to Lovino to properly acknowledge him and initiate the conversation Lovino seemed to want.

Lovino rolled his eyes and tapped his knuckles against Feliciano's head in friendly banter. "Ciao, anyone home up there? I said; tell me about this guy. I need to at least know if he sounds kind of shady so I can have the guns polished in time." He was merely teasing in his last phrase, but the small gasp he heard from the other Italian gave him some sort of entertainment.

But the concern left Feliciano's features as quickly as it came, and a pleasant smile came over his face again. "Oh! Well, he's really tall and strong-I think… well, he looks strong- Anyways, and he's blond and has really pretty blond eyes, and has a German accent!" He then went silent in thought, and Lovino began to wordlessly question the tint applying itself to Feliciano's face. However, his brother didn't even notice, his mind was too full of thoughts of how fun dinner would be.

"Interesting. Then should we have made potatoes for this bastard?" Lovino asked; his nationalism running a little too strong. Although they no longer lived in Italy, both Vargas brothers kept their home close to their hearts and kept their Italian traditions alive even though they now lived in America. He wasn't sure if he should be glad Feliciano seemed to have found someone to bother other than himself or if he should be worried about his idiot brother potentially coming home one day after memorizing the names of twelve types of potatoes or something like that.

The auburn haired man pondered this strange inquiry for a moment, before he began to doubt himself. Did Ludwig like pasta? He then shook his head to dismiss such thoughts. Everyone likes pasta; and he knew he made fairly decent pasta. Even so, he was being modest, and there was really no reason to worry about such irrelevant things. Finally, with some uncertainty, he shook his head. "No, I think this is okay.. Right?" He asked Lovino, although he was also partly talking to himself as well.

His brother simply shrugged, not in the least interested in being a decent host. Why should he care if Feliciano's guest might not like pasta? He didn't have to come eat with them. That supposed bastard could just stay home or go to the gym or whatever he does in his spare time. He could go to the gym or whatever the hell he did in his spare time. Then neither of them would have to worry about this confrontation. His hopes were shattered when there was a knock at the door. Feliciano's head shot to look at the door before he rushed over eagerly, nearly tripping over his feet in his excited antics. Lovino sighed in discomfort and went to the cupboard to go gather their finer dishes that were only used when there were guests.

Feliciano practically threw the door open and beamed at the pair of Germans standing before him, a sparkle in his eyes. "Oh, so you did bring your brother! Ciao! I'm Feliciano Vargas." His words almost overlapped with how he was spouting them off, and he bounced where he stood, a vibrant energy radiating off of him. He took the albino's hand and shook it quickly, just to hear a small chuckle hidden beneath a breath from Gilbert.

"I'm Gilbert; also known as 'awesome'. So you're the little Italian that my brother has been talking so much about?" Gilbert introduced himself, earning a light, yet forceful elbow to the ribs from Ludwig. Feliciano's face lit up like the Fourth of July when he heard that Ludwig had supposedly been talking about him. Little did he know that Ludwig had actually been complaining about his naive and trusting nature and how it would get him in trouble someday. The Italian turned to motion towards the kitchen. "Oh! You can meet Lovi! He's in the kitchen!"

"Dining room, bastard." The other Vargas brother chimed in from the other room, where he continued to lay out silverware and avoid interaction.

Ludwig noted that Lovino didn't sound too enthusiastic about guests. He figured he should be careful about how he acts towards him. He didn't want Feliciano's brother to hate him, although he was conflicted on why he should care. He wasn't really really involved in this so called friendship with Feliciano, it seemed more one-sided if anything. Maybe he cared because Feliciano had gone through the trouble of making dinner for them, and Ludwig didn't want to cause any unnecessary hostilities between their families. Although he didn't consider Feliciano anything more than a casual acquaintance, he figured that he should at least be grateful for the courtesy.

"Oh, scusa, Lovi.. Come meet him, Luddy~!" He tugged at the German's arm, who followed behind, although he felt sort of uneasy at the idea. But he would try to get through dinner the best he could, and although it might not as helpful as he may have hoped, at least Gilbert was with him. His older brother trailed behind them, seemingly studying the decor. Ludwig had noticed too, but the house seemed warm and welcoming, and the soft Italian singing playing from the radio was not to be missed by the guests. Despite there only being the four of them present in the building, the house seemed lively, and the atmosphere was pleasant. He only hoped dinner would be as warm and enjoyable as the house itself.

 **A/N:  
Sorry it took so long to update, I've had writer's block (hence why this chapter was kind of a piece of shit), but I'm going to try to update more often. I recently discovered Google Keep which I'm using to help me keep track of my daily priorities. **

**Once again, sorry about the shitty chapter, and I'll try to update again soon!**

 **~Alex**


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner turned to be chaotic. The first half was dead silent, and an awkward tension hung over the air as they ate. Feliciano couldn't help but notice the drastic glares Lovino kept giving Ludwig, and the intense gaze Gilbert seemed to be giving him along with the occasional smirk or wink. It was all throwing him off. Nonetheless, the Italian was as social and bright as ever. He shared stories of his and Lovino's childhood, and tales passed down from their grandfather. "Nonno used to be part of the mafia in Italy, but then he left for America with us one day after our nonna passed. I don't remember much about her, but he really loved her. I want to find someone who'll have the same look as he does when he talks about her." Feliciano said after the retelling of a tale of the Italian mafia. His expression fell serene, his brown eyes holding a warm glow, and his cheeks looking like that of a cherub.

Ludwig was almost astounded by how much love could be projected just through the faces of these people. Even Lovino, who obviously had a distaste for the guests in his household, seemed to lighten up as he seemed to recall perhaps a glint in mischievous hazel eyes of a man who adored his wife as if she was Venus herself. It was amazing to him. Born into a serious family with straight priorities, he never expected to encounter someone whose views on life countered his own so gracefully. These Italians were expressive and family oriented and lived every moment to the fullest; good or bad. Unlike Gilbert and himself, who cared for each other, but the bond wasn't as clear to outsiders as that of Lovino and Feliciano's brotherhood.

After dinner, dessert followed. Although this food was unlike any of the traditional German cuisine Ludwig was used to, it was still delicious; simple and bursting with flavor. Dessert was a gelatin type dessert called panna cotta that the Germans hadn't ever heard of. The dessert had a distinct taste of vanilla with a hint of something stronger Ludwig couldn't place. It was delectable all the same. As the end of dinner grew near, Gilbert was scrolling through his phone, before he rose from his chair. "Sorry to cut your time with me short, but Francis needs help with something. Later losers- uh, thanks for dinner." He corrected himself after he'd earned a sharp glare from his younger brother, who's chest heaved with disbelief as his brother's lack of manner. Lovino uttered a sarcastic comment under his breath as he cleared some of the empty dishes from the table, but his brother just smiled.

"Oh, nessun problema! Thanks for visiting, and nice meeting you!" Feliciano said warmly, and as Gilbert walked out of that little house of Italians, he felt his heart skip a beat. The younger Italian, meanwhile, turned to Lovino. "Want any help with the dishes?" He offered, just to be dismissed by the calloused hand of his brother. Lovino was already busy humming something and scrubbing the dishes. He would behave for now, seeing as he was thinking of something intriguing that kept his mind off of negative things, and talking to Feliciano- as they oftentimes did while doing chores together- may make him lose his train of thought about whomever- or whatever he was thinking about.

Feliciano obediently nodded, and latched himself onto Ludwig's much larger arm, where he could feel every single muscle under the pale skin exterior. He had soft skin, despite how rough his appearance overall was. It made Feliciano happy, and reminded him of a lily's petals and how fragile they were, and how despite how soft they were, bees didn't have to be gentle with them. It was amazing to him how it all worked. Despite this, Feliciano knew he didn't have to be so gentle with Ludwig. He could handle himself, and the German unknowingly gave off this effect. "Wanna go sit in nonna's garden? It's beautiful! She brought flowers all the way from Italia!"

Ludwig nodded reluctantly, unsure of how he should excuse himself to leave, seeing as how strangely sentimental this Italian seemed to be for his family. The blond envied it. He was taught from a young age to respect family, but not so much to love and cherish them. He was kept in order with a belt and stern threats. While Feliciano was likely to be struck when he misbehaved then coddled afterwards with kind words and a talk, to maintain a relationship of trust whilst teaching him a lesson. Feliciano beamed, that angelic face brightening up as he trotted to the back door, and stepped to the backyard. The night was dark outside but there was little lanterns planted into the soil dimly lighting the cobblestone path. The flowers were illuminated by fairy lights hanging off tall decorative posts, in the shapes of colorful butterflies. It was breathtaking for a garden, he had to admit. And the stars twinkled up above in the sky, which Feliciano studied with a twinkle of his own. It was here that Ludwig noticed that Feliciano was beautiful too.

A femininity that most men would be ashamed of, but Feliciano made it work. He had a slender figure, and although it was clearly male, the curves where his waist sloped into his hips were so soft and subtle. He had a light hair that looked soft, and Ludwig had gotten a whiff of it earlier, smelled distinctly of almonds. Ludwig was careful not to stare too long, although he was intrigued by this Italian. He was certainly one of a kind. Why was he so entranced by him? He'd never found any human being to be this interesting before; man or woman. So why Feliciano? Maybe it was the way he enthusiastically introduced him to each flower like he knew them personally. And something occurred to Ludwig that hadn't happened for a long time. He laughed a gentle, genuine laugh. And Feliciano looked at him with surprise. Before his eyes flickered to smile back. And they had an amazing smile.

 **~~~TRANSLATIONS~~~  
*Nessun problema- No problem.**


	6. Hiatus

**I am going to put this story on hiatus to work on other projects. It will be completed, but I'm gonna take a break from it.**

 **I do really love the idea of this story and my plans for it, but I'm stuck in the "uneventful beginning" and I get bored writing it.**

 **So I'm gonna focus on other fanfics before I come back to get some more progress done on this one.**

 **Thank you for your patience and cooperation. It means a lot to me.**

 **Sincerely Me,**

 **-Alex**


End file.
